Cthulhu's Island
by Montymolethedog
Summary: A group of people are sent to Cthulhu's Island to slay the ancient Deity.
1. Chapter 1

All Monty could remember was being woken up by a strange man who called himself Connor. Just Connor. Monty always thought of him as some sort of guide, because he was always giving Monty advice, and strange advice too, like

"Don't whack a Demon Altar with a hammer!", and "You can make a sword with that oak wood!". Monty hadn't been here too long, but he had already gotten used to this strange lifestyle. He had made a hut with the assistance of Connor, and now worked as a blacksmith. Who for, you ask? The villagers who live in the small village he and Connor also made.

Abigail Farthorn, who worked as a nurse, was a beautiful, young blonde woman who wore the typical white nurse clothing. Always.

Tony Grates, who sold weapons. Not all of which were legal. He wore a brown coat above regular casual clothing, and had curly black hair.

Lastly, Harold Mannington, the mayor who also sold general goods - everything from miner's hats to potions with magical healing abilities. He was quite a fancy old man; white hair, artistic feather in his brown hat.

None of these people would tell Monty anything about the world outside of this isolated island they now lived on. They just claimed they didn't remember, then looked at each other as though they were hiding something. Monty wanted to find out, but it was clear he wasn't supposed to.

It was a regular day; Monty woke up in his bed under the square of sunlight his window made. He got up, and put on his usual, everyday clothes he made himself. Monty looked into the mirror that stood next to his door. Spiky brown hair gelled, check. Grey vest buttoned up, check. Sword in hilt, check. He exited his cabin, and saw the usual scene of Abigail sitting at the central fountain that the houses surrounded, facing away from Tony, who was clearly hitting on her, as usual. Monty went over to help Abigail fend of the greedy Tony, but intercepted by Connor.

"Hey, Monty!" he waved, "I found something you'll wanna see."

"What? A new Demon Altar?" a look of excitement crossed his face. Demon Altars were always an interesting discovery; they were quite rare, and intriguing. What was their purpose?

"Nope, a cave entrance. Might lead to one, though." Monty's face remained excited. A new cave was always just as interesting. He once found a magical mirror, which, if he looked deep into it, teleported him to the fountain. Well, into the water of the fountain, unfortunately. He followed Connor to the said cave, and upon arrival, he stared down, into the cave. He could see a faint light in the distance. The cave was in the side of a hill, and was clearly an old mineshaft. The entrance had a wooden border, and there was a broken, rusted rail. He ran off down the cave, not even saying goodbye to Connor. The light grew, and grew, until … a torch. Monty realised someone must've already explored here recently. He continued, coming across a few bats which he had to fend off with his trusty iron sword, which for some reason gave off a faint blue light. Connor said it was because it was 'Godly', but Monty had no idea what this meant. He kept moving forward, until he found what he hoped he would find. A Demon Altar; but not the regular scene. There was a golden hammer with a blood-stained handle. When Monty looked at what he saw next, he flinched. A man. Clearly not alive. He had a long, white beard and wore a red hat. His eyes were open, but they weren't a regular colour at all. Red. Monty's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt the need to get away, to escape. He sprinted back the way he came, until he was outside again, by which point he fell to the ground and panted furiously. Connor had evidently gone back to the village, because he wasn't to be seen in the immediate area. Monty slowly made his way back to the village, following the same path that led them to the cave. Why was there a dead man next to that Demon Altar? Perhaps Connor would know; after all, he seemed to know far more than anyone else when it came to the history of this strange island.

"Connor!" Monty said, just as he arrived at Connor's house and knocked on the door, "You wouldn't believe what I saw," he said as Connor opened the door, "There was a Demon Altar, but what was really crazy, was that right next to it," he started panting again, "was a man. He was dead. I have no idea why, but he had red eyes."

Connor's eyes widened, before he said, "Not again. It's Skeletron. He's back, and I'll be willing to bet you, _he is angry_."

"Skeletron?" Monty asked, but Connor suddenly appeared to come out of some sort of trance, and realise that he was talking to Monty.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said, as usual.

"No, it's not! You were freaked out! _Who,_ " suddenly, Monty's expression became intense and angry, " _is Skeletron?_ "

"I told you, it's nothing!" he screamed, before slamming the door. Monty was extremely confused now. It was clear that from now on, things would be different around here.

It was late. About 11:30, if Monty had to guess. He had just gotten into bed not long ago after working late. Harold requested a new sword, as Demon Eye attacks were becoming more and more frequent now-a-days, not to mention the zombie swarms. There were some strange sounds coming from outside; the regular groan of the zombies, but also an unusual humming noise. Things got creepier, however, when Monty had a strange feeling. He felt an evil presence watching him. He couldn't explain it … it was like there was an impending danger that he was completely oblivious to. This ramped up when the amount of Demon Eyes bumping against his ceiling increased. _Bump, bump, BANG._ Monty could tell that this wasn't a regularly-sized Demon Eye. This one was huge. He leapt out of his bed, and ran to grab his sword, when the ceiling suddenly caved in, and something horrible entered. A huge eye, at least ten times bigger than a regular demon eye. A blue pupil sat in the centre, red lines creeping towards it from the back. It lunged towards Monty, and he leapt to the side, iron sword now in hand. He jumped on to his bed, and again, grabbing onto the now exposed top of the wall. He jumped backwards, towards the larger Demon Eye. He drove his sword through the centre, but the Eye just shook him off, and lunged towards him again. The door swung open, and in ran Connor, an iron bow in hand, with a handful of greyish-purple arrows. He started firing at the Eye, as he screamed, "Monty! It's time I told you," Monty was listening, but he continued to fend of the smaller Demon Eyes that were ramming towards him, "This … monster … was sent by Cthulhu. The ancient deity. Well, this is one of his Eyes."

One of Connor's arrows hit Cthulhu's Eye, and it seemed to affect it more than the other arrows, because now the Eye flew back and started to rapidly spin. The pupil disappeared into the Eye, and then it started separating down the middle, until there was a clear mouth, with ferocious, sharp teeth. It turned to face away from Monty, and started flying away, roaring.

"You okay?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," suddenly realising what he had to do. He leapt towards Connor and held his blade to his throat, "You will tell me everything about what the hell is going on."

"Fine!" Connor screamed, trying to push Monty away, "That Eye was sent by Cthulhu, as I have already explained. I don't know why he wants us dead, he just does." Connor was clearly lying, but Monty knew he wouldn't speak up any time soon.

It'd been a few days since the attack, and most of Monty's time was spent on repair work. He hadn't spoken to Connor since, as there was still some leftover hostility Monty felt towards him for concealing the truth about the attack. He was sure Connor would eventually speak, so he decided to just wait until the time came,

Monty was at Tony's house. Tony had invited Monty over, saying he wanted to know exactly what happened on the night of the attack. Tony's house was rather small — he didn't require much space, as he had more guns than furniture. His walls were almost covered in the things, from muskets to machine guns modelled to look like sharks. He was sitting opposite Monty in the small living room, staring right at him.

"Tell me exactly what happened. This is … er … important," he was very adamant, but Monty wanted something back for this.

"I'll tell you, but only if **you** tell **me** what the hell's going on," Monty said in response.

"I … fine. But nobody can know I told you, okay? The He— I mean, you aren't supposed to know," Monty knew what he was going to say, and it confused him - Monty, the Hero? It did just seem right, though …

"I won't tell a soul."

"Ok. I'll tell you a little bit now, but not too much, ok?" Monty nodded, "You speak up first, actually. I have to hear this first."

"Alright, then. So, it was late last night, when I heard a thumping sound. Then, a massive eye came flying into my room through the roof. I tried to fight it off, but it was really strong. Luckily, Connor saved me, and something weird happened. The eye spun around a few times and then, it transformed into a mouth, by which point it began fleeing."

Tony seemed to take a second to take it in, before replying with, "So, Cthulhu sent that thing to kill you, you know that already, yes?" Monty nodded, "Well, he'll be doing that a lot. See, this island is the Island of Cthulhu. Not just some random island. We're here to kill him. We were sent in by the US government on a ship, to settle on the island, thus angering the deity, and bringing him forth so we can kill him. That was his first attempt, and I'd be expecting that thing to attack again, if I were you." Monty gulped as Tony finished. It was a lot to take in, but it was nice to finally have a clear goal in mind. He was here to kill Cthulhu. Now he just needed to figure out why Connor didn't want him to know.

Afterwards, Tony invited Monty to have dinner with Abigail and himself. They said there was something they needed to tell him. They were sitting around the table at Tony's place. Tony had taken down all of the weapons hanging from the walls for this; clearly he wanted to impress Abigail. Tony had prepared the food this time. there wasn't much to eat on the island; they would eat their rations provided by the government for their trip, along with the bread they made themselves.

"So," began Monty, "news, huh?"

"Yeah, and good news, too," said Tony.

"Well?" inquired Monty.

Tony and Abigail shifted closer at this, "We," Tony said, and after a short pause in which he looked at Abigail, "are finally back together!"

Tony and Abigail came to the island together, as a couple. They had been dating for a year before that, and the only thing that stood between them was Tony's gun obsession. Abigail was against violence completely; that was why she was a nurse. He promised to stop sanctioning gun use for as long as they were together, but when he signed up as "Ammunition Expert" for the expedition without telling her, she was infuriated. She, of course, had also signed up, but as the Nurse. After just a few weeks, they broke up because of this difference.

"Wow, that's …" Monty had a shocked look on his face; he thought they'd never be back together. "That's … great!" he wasn't completely speaking the truth, because, if he had to be honest, he too had feelings for the nurse. There was a moment of silence before Abigail said, "How's Connor? I have not spoken to him for quite some time. He's been awfully quiet since … well, you know." Monty suddenly realised just how British Abigail's accent was.

"Oh, he's fine. He has been locked in his house a lot lately. I have reason to believe he's working on something. Probably some plan to defeat that eye or something." Monty didn't realise how very wrong he was. Tony gave a mysterious look that made Monty suspicious that he knew what was happening …

Connor took the last bite out of his muffin, and stepped back inside. It was a nice day, but that didn't matter; he had work to do. On his desk laid countless sheets of paper, all with strange diagrams and maps on them. One, a map of the island. It was cut into quarters of similar sizes, and each represented a different area. The desert, the plains, the Corruption and the jungle. Only the desert and the plains had been explored by the group as of yet, but they had glimpsed the others. Another sheet had a picture of Connor, himself on it, but there was a strange silkie quality about the image. Connor sat at his desk, pulled out a new A3 sheet, and continued with his work.

"Hey, Connor!" Tony yelled from a distance. Connor was leaving his house for another short sun break; he couldn't stay in all day long. He sighed, but still waved at Tony.

"I know what you're doing" he whispered once he caught up with Connor, "and you have to stop. You made an agreement when you joined this crew, and you have to stick to it, got that?" At this, Connor grabbed Tony by the collar and whispered in a much harsher tone, "You don't understand what it's like having your fate decided for you before you even had a chance to live!"Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something moving around the corner of his house.

Monty had no clue what they were talking about.

In the distance, Monty heard the town bell ringing. This was rung when Harold was holding a town meeting. This happened about once a week, and was especially common in these times, with the mission beginning. Monty got changed and went to the town hall. There was a large, round table, only half of which was actually used. Monty always wondered why; were more people expected to arrive?

Harold stood up in front of the team, and began speaking.

"There are several issues to be addressed in this day's meeting. For starters, I would like to discuss the relationship between our Tony Grates and Abigail Farthorn. I would not like this new development to interfere with the … " he glanced at Monty, (of course, only Tony knew that Monty was now in the know about the mission) "Ahem. Can you two assure me that all will remain the same?" Tony and Abigail said "Yes, Mayor" in harmony.

"Moving on, then. Connor." Connor raised his head, and knew what he was about to hear. "We have all discussed this in a private meeting held a few days ago, and we have come to the conclusion that you will be put on suspension for several weeks. The ship is on it's way now. If, in those weeks, we are able to find a new eligible volunteer for your role." Connor's eyes widened, and he immediately stood.

" **What!?** " he screamed.

"You are to depart immediately." Connor gave Harold a furious look before storming off towards his house; presumably to pack. Monty was equally surprised by this. He, of course, wasn't invited to the private gathering. He also didn't know yet what it was that Connor was assigned to the team to do, but it obviously involved some risk.

"Our final subject of matter. Monty." Monty was surprised to hear his name; it rarely came up in meetings. "We think, as you have fully regained your proper mental state, you are ready to learn about our missio—"

"Sorry, 'proper mental state'?" inquired Monty.

"Ah. A good place to start." He settled into his chair, and began his story.

"There were five roles on this teams, which are as follows: The Guide, The Hero, The Mayor, The Nurse, and The Ammunitions Expert. You, Monty Modidger, signed up as Hero of the team. The fighter. You had a wife, but you left to join our team, so you could help create a world in which your wife could live in safety. We were all on the ship heading to Cthulhu's Island, when we were attacked — by Cthulhu himself. It was dreadful. He went straight for you, knowing you were the real threat. You tried to defend, but … well, he got you. You almost died, but fortunately Abigail here is very competent at her job, and you were saved. However, there were head injuries; mainly, memory loss, but also a bit of … well, strange behaviour. That's why all you remember is being woken up my Connor and having him help you with the basic survival skills. All of which you actually already knew, by the way." He paused for a moment, "Our mission here on this island is to kill the aforementioned Cthulhu. A deadly deity who threatens the peace and safety of our planet. Our goal is to kill all three of his guardians, by which point he will show himself in his true form, and we will have to face guardians are the Eye of Cthulhu, Skeletron," two familiar names, thought Monty, "and the Wall of Flesh." Harold said this with such fear, it shot a bit into Monty as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The only sounds were those of the rushing wind, and of Abigail's light voice. It was dark, and Tony had never been so glad Monty had built a bench in such a great spot.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Abigail. Tony looked out onto the plains. They sure were beautiful, he thought. There was a wonderful view from the hill on which the village was built.

"Yes. It is." He said quietly.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "I feel like we're being watched." He searched the landscape with his eyes. "Abi, don't freak out, but …" he pointed towards a tree in the plains.

The Eye of Cthulhu hovered, watching, planning it's attack.

" **Monty!** " was the first thing Monty heard after waking up that night. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Tony with a worried look on his face, panting at the door. "It's the Eye again." Monty leapt from his bed and grabbed his sword from the table. He and Tony went outside as the Eye rushed towards the village. Monty almost went to Connor's door and knocked, but he shortly remembered that Connor no longer lived there. Tony pulled out a revolver from his back-pocket, and started firing. The bullets sunk into the Eye, and appeared to be absorbed. It was clear that they were still hurting it, as it was slightly jolting every time it was hit. The Eye was separating small portions of itself and turning them into smaller eyes, which it sent at Monty. Monty was charging at the Eye, swatting away the smaller ones with his sword. Tony stopped firing when Monty got close to the Eye, just incase he accidentally shot Monty. Monty swung at the Eye a few times, before it shot one of it's smaller ones into his chest, pushing him back so that he was well out of swinging distance. Tony continued firing, and similarly to last time, the eye spun and transformed so that the pupil was replaced by a mouth. It charged towards Monty; Monty was still on the floor, and was struggling to get up. The Eye opened its jaws. Monty lifted his sword and pointed it towards the Eye, but it wouldn't help to defend against it. The Eye was far too fast, and Monty was defenceless. It was about to reach Monty when —

The Eye exploded into twenty different pieces. Tony had shot it right through the middle, delivering the final bit of damage. From within the Eye, a large, shiny black stone dropped. Monty took a second to catch his breath before examining the stone. It looked nothing like anything he had seen before. He looked around again to check whether Tony was ok. He was laying there, catching his breath. He had dropped his gun in the panic, and it was on the floor next to him now.

"You saved my life …" said Monty.

"Heh, forget about it. Let's just get back to Abigail for now so she can heal us up"

Back in Abigail's house, she was checking up on Monty's wounds. Of course, Tony wasn't injured much as he was only attacking from a range, whilst Monty was taking the hits for him. All bandaged up, Monty decided to go and check the mysterious stone. He was sure Connor would know …

He exited Abigail's house, and headed towards the spot where the Eye was killed. But, before he could reach it, a green beam shot down from the sky and hit the fountain in the centre of town. There appeared to be leaves floating in the beam …

The beam disappeared revealing a figure laying down in the fountain. Monty peered over the edge, and discovered a woman wrapped in vines, instead of clothing. She had long, green hair tied into a pony tail at the back, and she was the most beautiful lady Monty had ever seen.

"Uhm … hello?" said Monty. She appeared to be just waking up. She looked up at Monty through half-open eyelids.

"Hi …" she responded, looking dizzy and confused.

"Would you … er … like some help?" he asked. At this, she simply looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked, completely ignoring Monty's offer.

"Cthulhu's Island." The woman's eyes widened when Monty said this.

"You defeated the Eye of Cthulhu?" she asked, a suspicious look crossing her face.

"Just then. It attacked our village." This seemed to make sense to her, because now she got up and looked around, as though she was figuring something out. She spotted the Eye's remains and ran over to them.

"Where's the Demonite?" she asked, urgently.

"Oh," he pulled the strange ore out of his pocket, "this?"

The woman ran over to Monty and took the ore.

"So you trully kill it …" she said, handing it back.

"Hey, uhm … what's your name?

"Xylia. Yours?" she asked.

"Monty—Hey … what the hell just happened?"

"Well, to put it simply - you saved me. My spirit was trapped within the Eye of Cthulhu, so when you killed it, I was released."

"Wait, your _soul_ was trapped?" Monty enquired, sounding confused.

"Oh, I'm a Dryad. In other words, a Tree Nymph."

"That explains why you're wearing vines instead of clothes …"

"Oh, yeah," she said, blushing.

"So, what're you gonna do now? Do you have anywhere to live?"

"No … I have nothing." Xylia replied.

"I think there's a place for you to stay. Anyways, I believe a town meeting is in order."

"This meeting is being held to address the Eye of Cthulhu's attack, our acquisition of a new team member and news regarding the position now vacant as a result of Connor's suspension." Said Harold at the town meeting.

"Firstly, earlier today, Monty and Tony came into contact and did battle with the Eye of Cthulhu. It was happily defeated by the team, releasing the spirit of Dryad Xylia. She has offered to help us in our goal, and we have graciously accepted." There was a short round of applause. "Her accommodation has yet to be decided. Xylia is a Tree Nymph, so she will be helping us with nature magic, which can be used in combat as well as general maintenance. As you all know, Connor was suspended from the team as he wavered from the goal, and proved that when the time came, he would not be able to fulfil his promise to our team. We have finally found a replacement; I would like to introduce to you: Daniel." He gestured to the door, and in walked a tall black-haired man wearing all black clothes.

"Hello. I will be filling in as Guide for this team," said Daniel.

"Please give Daniel a warm welcome. He will be staying in Connor's old home." Said Harold.

"There's something suspicious about this guy …" Tony whispered into Monty's ear.

Later that night, Monty and Xylia were standing at Tony's door. Monty knocked; he had already tried Abigail's house, expecting him to be there. The door swung open, and there stood Tony.

"Hey Monty, Xylia. What's up?" he said.

"I was wondering — Xylia doesn't have a place to stay. Do you think Abigail can move in with you until I can build a new house?" Monty asked.

"Sure. I'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Tony shut the door, and Monty and Xylia walked off.

"Where'll I stay tonight, then?"asked Xylia.

"You'll have to stay with me, I guess."

They went to Monty's house. Monty turned on the light, revealing the usual, two room place Monty had gotten used to over the few months he'd been there. There was a single, Queen sized bed in the corner, the bathroom door in the other corner, and a desk next to the door.

"Where can I sleep?"

"I'll set up some blankets on the floor, and you can take my bed." Said Monty.

"Oh, no, that's fine. Let's just … share your bed,"

"There's something strange about that Daniel," said Tony to Harold. The two had met up in the Town Hall to discuss the latest news shortly after the meeting.

"I must agree. However, there is not much that we can do in the matter; We all know Connor was having doubts."

"Do you think we should contact the agency? Maybe they can find us a different Guide."

"No, they won't do that — not again," said Harold.

"I guess we'll just need to wait it out. If he ends up betraying us, we'll just report him, and we'll get Connor back. For now, let's just continue with the mission as usual."

Monty woke up the next morning feeling drowsy. He tried to get up, but Xylia had her arms around him. She was asleep, so Monty just laid there for a little while. Monty would guess it was about 7:00, judging by the amount of sunlight pouring through his window. Eventually, Xylia started shifting, and her eyes open.

"Morning," said Monty.

"Hey …" Xylia said, looking tired.

"Hungry? I'll make breakfast,"

"Yeah, thanks," she said. Monty and Xylia kissed, before Monty got up to make breakfast. He put together some scrambled eggs, and brought it to Xylia. The two ate breakfast in bed whilst chatting.

"Hey, so I was thinking … where are we?" said Monty.

"Your house? Cthulhu's Island?" said Xylia, sarcastically.

"No, you and I. Are we together now, or something?," said Monty.

"Oh. Well, I _am_ a Dryad, so I'm not really used to the human conventions. We Nymphs don't actually reproduce, as we're all female. However, there are occasions such as this one were there is a cross-species matching," she said.

"Yeah, that doesn't really answer my question …" he said.

"Okay, how about 'yes'," she answered.

Monty smiled.

"So, I guess you'll be staying at my place for a while longer?"

"Yeah, sure."

Over the two days Daniel had been at the village, he had been acting very strange. He was spending most of his time at the window in his house. He just watched the people outside going about their daily business. He occasionally went outside to scavenge for food, timing it so that nobody would bump into him. Nobody had actually been able to speak to him yet.

"What's with the smile?" asked Tony. He and Monty were at his house, having lunch the same day. Xylia decided to go and scout the nearby area, and the others were at home.

"Well, last night, something happened," said Monty, "with Xylia and me."

"Aha, I see."

"Yeah, so good news — Abigail doesn't need to move in with you!"

"Actually, I think she'll move in anyways. I mean, it would be nice to have a new house, just in case, you know. Also, I really think things are gonna work out with Abi and me."

"That's great! Oh, I've been meaning to ask, the hell are we gonna do about that Daniel guy?" asked Monty.

"Harold and I had a little discussion, and we've decided that we're just gonna keep him around for a while."

"Ok. Hopefully we'll get Connor back in the end …" just as he said this, he heard a distant scream from outside. It sounded like Daniel.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's run," said Tony. They sped to the door; Monty was lucky enough to have his sheath and sword with him. "I think it was from that way." Tony said as they sped out of the house. He was pointing to the southwest, a direction they hadn't explored in yet. They rushed down the hill. Monty was now holding his sword, and Tony his pistol. The colour of the grass was slowly transitioning from green to purple as they ran. They saw in the distance a strange monster with two large teeth protruding from a comparatively small mouth. It was flying, had no legs and was carrying Daniel, who was trying to break free.

"I'm … stop … not … enemy!" was all Monty could make out from his desperate screams. Tony lifted his pistol, and took a few blind shots. One hit a tree to the side, one hit the grass, and one went straight into Daniel's leg, but Tony didn't really care. The monster started to quickly descend, and shortly disappeared into the ground. It had gone into a cave that went down vertically. They couldn't see the bottom. Monty jumped in, grabbing onto a rock on the other side. He gestured for Tony to follow. He did so. The descended, until they reached a large pool of water surrounding by Demon Altars, and worse, dozens more of those monsters. Daniel had been dropped right in between three floating orbs that slightly glowed. Each orb had a monster next to it, guarding it. The two adventurers dropped, landing in the water. They swam to land and stood cautiously near Daniel

"The Eater of Worlds," said Daniel, "A vicious monster. It's hungry." Monty wondered whether he had gone mad; what he was saying made no sense. Until, the three monsters accompanying the orbs smashed them. There was a rain of dark crystal, followed by Daniel screaming, " _The Eater of Worlds has awoken! Prepare to die!"_

The floor started vibrating angrily. Daniel slowly stood up, and began to trudge towards Monty and Tony.

"This took shorter than expected!" Daniel said, an evil grin crossing his face, "See, back in the US there's this cult that worships Cthulhu. And you guys are here, trying to kill Cthulhu. You see the conflict there?"

"We knew you were a traitor!" screamed Tony as he lifted his gun to fire at some of the flying monsters. When he shot them, they began flying around in circles whilst plummeting towards the ground. They started to fight back, and Monty was defending himself with his sword, slashing them across the mouth. He saw that there were three objects on the floor where the orbs had shattered; a musket, a spiked ball at the end of a long chain, and a green, thick thorny stick. He ignored them, looking around; Daniel was running towards the three weapons on the floor, specifically the musket. Tony was still fending off the monsters. Monty started running towards Daniel now, trying to prevent him from reaching the weapons. Daniel leapt forward, and landed right next to the musket. He hastily picked it up, and aimed it straight at Monty. He stopped in his tracks.

"Well, well, well, isn't this funny?" he said.

"Why are you doing this?" Monty screamed. This got Tony's attention, and he quickly turned to shoot Tony, but a monster grabbed him by the shoulders and flew off, across the lake.

"You see, Cthulhu is nice to those who help him. I'm just putting my bit in so I'll get some power," he responded. Monty saw his finger tighten on the trigger slightly, so he leapt to the side. Daniel shot, and missed. He started quickly reloading his musket, whilst Monty ran towards him, brandishing his sword. He lunged towards Daniel, and sliced at his musket-carrying arm. Monty's blade smoothly cut through his wrist. A look of horror crossed Daniel's face, and he screamed. The floor was still shaking. Monty looked across the lake, and saw Tony fighting with one of the monsters. He leapt into the lake, and started swimming towards Tony. As he did so, the shaking intensified. He heard a low roar. Monty looked over his shoulder. A giant brown worm with an eye for every few meters of flesh was springing out of the ground, heading straight towards Monty. It had two huge pincers at it's mouth, and looked very hungry indeed. Monty assumed this was the _Eater of Worlds_ Daniel was talking about. Monty started swimming faster, now not worried about Tony, but only for himself. The Eater of Worlds missed, digging back into the ground behind Monty. Monty reached the other side of the lake, and quickly ran to Tony.

"Quickly! We have to get out of here," said Monty.

"The Magic Mirror!" screamed Tony.

"No, what if it chases us back?"

"I guess we'll just have to fight …"

Tony lifted his pistol and gestured towards the three weapons, and Daniel, who laid there, writhing in pain. They began running around the lake, their minds set on gathering the weapons to fight the worm. The ground started shaking more and more intensely, before the the Eater of Worlds came up from the floor and started flying towards Tony and Monty. The both jumped to the side, but the worm couldn't follow. It's eyes creepily stared at the two as it passed. They continued running, until Monty reached the ball and chain and Tony reached the Musket. They picked up the weapons, and Monty also grabbed the thorny object, putting it in his backpack. Daniel was laying on the floor still.

Suddenly, a plan sprouted in Monty's head.

"Tony, get over here!" He said, before lifting Daniel's body. The floor shook violently once again, and out popped the worm from the ground. It started to chase Monty, so he ran. It opened it's mouth wide and lunged forward, but Monty was one step ahead. He turned around, and tossed Daniel into the worm's mouth. It seemed pleased, but it wouldn't be for long. Monty fished the Magic Mirror out of his backpack, ran to Tony, and they both gazed into it. They stared into their own eyes until that was all they could see. What was behind the mirror suddenly became irrelevant, invisible. Suddenly, the two were drenched in water, laying on a concrete floor. They had teleported into the fountain, as usual. Monty was relieved to find that the ground wasn't shaking any more. They got out of the fountain and sat on the floor, catching their breath.

"The hell just happened?" said Monty, drawing long, deep breaths.

"Well, I think we just killed Daniel …"

After a little while, Monty and Tony got up and headed to Tony and Abigail's house, which was only a ten second walk in the small, circular village they called home.

Tony knocked on the door when they reached the house. He glanced at Monty, before saying,"Honey, I'm home!"


End file.
